harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Albus Potter
Albus Severus "Al" Potter (born between 1 September, 2005 and 31 August, 2006) was a half-blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Albus was the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother James, and two years before his younger sister Lily. He was named in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Biography On 1 September, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his brother, his cousin, Rose Weasley, as well as Scorpius Malfoy. His older brother, James, had been at Hogwarts for at least a year already. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his father that he feared he might be Sorted into Slytherin. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, after whom Albus was named — had been a Slytherin student. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it did for him. Physical appearance Albus looks much like his father, with untidy black hair, a thin face, and short stature. Albus is the only Potter child to inherit his grandmother's green eyes. Personality Albus is a quiet, kind and thoughtful young boy, unlike his loud older brother. He seems to have inherited some of his father's personality, including his irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin house. It seems that Albus has the closest relationship with his father out of his siblings. He seems to have an interest in his father's fame and past, as it seems that he inherited the paternal line of curiosity. Relationships Parents Albus had an especially close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father and mother reassured him when his uncle Ron jokingly threatened to disinherit his cousin Rose if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house. Albus liked to stay next to his father, and looked to his father for advice and comfort, as when saying goodbye to his father, he was seen to be holding his father "extremely tight." Siblings Albus' older brother seems to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys are close in age, James has a more outgoing personality, while Albus is quiet, and seems to be more like his younger sister. All three siblings share the opinion that Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, would make a great addition to the family if he eventually married Victoire Weasley. James is willing to move into Albus's room if Teddy moves in; Harry, however, thinks such an act would be a disaster, saying that James and Albus "will share a room only when I want the house demolished." This might imply that James and Albus frequently argue with one another--more than what we see at King's Cross in 2017, anyway. Cousins Albus and his cousin, Rose, are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be Sorted. When Rose arrived at King's Cross Station to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her and Rose beamed at him. Etymology *Albus was named by his father, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Potter is worried about making it in to Slytherin, so Harry tells him the meaning of his name. He also says that one was in Slytherin and the other one was in Gryffindor. *''Albus'' may be the masculine form of "Alba," the Scottish Gaelic and possibly Pictish for Scotland; It is also a Latin word for white, traditionally representing the forces of good. (See the Albus Dumbledore article for more info) *''Severus'' means "stern" in Latin, and is the root of the English word "severe."Behind the Name: Severus It was a Roman cognomen, common to members of the Severan dynasty of Emperors, including one notorious for his harsh persecution of the early Christians. (See the Severus Snape article for more info) *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Behind the scenes *Arthur Bowen portrays Albus in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *J. K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most "interesting" of Harry's children, possibly because of his physical and mental similarities with his father, Harry Potter. *The fact that Albus was the only of Harry's children to inherit Lily Evans’s eyes could be interpreted as a symbolic reference to Albus’ namesake, Severus Snape, who loved Lily and was notably fond of her eyes. *In the movie, Albus had a pet ferret. *Albus speaks the last line of the film series: "Ready." **Coincidentally, his namesake Albus Dumbledore spoke the first line of the film series. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' Notes and references de:Albus Severus Potter es:Albus Potter fi:Albus Potter fr:Albus Potter it:Albus Potter no:Albus Severus Potter ru:Альбус Северус Поттер Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus